<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seen by withoutwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875789">seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords'>withoutwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballum Tumblr Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did ya tell Daddy you was coming back? ‘Cause he’s been really sad. I don’t think he knew.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballum Tumblr Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for a prompt, an alternate follow on from the scene when Callum watches Ben and Lexi out the front of the store.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callum’s still caught in a daze when Lexi spots him, too shocked to do anything but shout her name as she runs across the street without even looking. Whatever’s she’s holding drops to the ground and she leaps into Callum’s arms like she believes she might actually fly.</p>
<p>“You’re back!” she calls out with a laugh, squeezing her arms around his neck so tight he almost chokes.</p>
<p>“Course,” he splutters, pulling her back enough that he can breathe. “I was always coming back.”</p>
<p>Ben gets to them, then, his arms full of things and his mouth in a tight line. He looks tired but good - he always looks good - and if this were just a few weeks ago Callum would reach out an arm to pull him in too.</p>
<p>“Did ya tell Daddy you was coming back? ‘Cause he’s been really sad. I don’t think he knew.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Callum starts to say, no idea how to respond to that, looking at Ben for a little help. Callum’s known him long enough to know that Ben cares for him. He’d even managed to convince himself that Ben had been sad to see him go. As much as he’d denied it.</p>
<p>But how much did he care? And was it ever going to be enough?</p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna ruin the surprise, monkey,” Ben says softly, tickling Lexi where she’s still holding on to Callum for dear life. “Anyway, how could Daddy be sad when I’ve got you, eh?”</p>
<p>Lexi laughs again. It amazes Callum how much they’re alike when he really stop to notice. The little glint in their eye. That curl of their lips. Lexi’s definitely got her dad’s cheeky side. It punches at Callum’s heart. “Yes, daddy, you’ve got me forever.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Ben says, and he’s grabbing at her to pull her from Callum’s arms. “Now let’s leave Callum alone, alright? He’s gotta get home for dinner too, y’know.”</p>
<p>“Come to our house for dinner!” Lexi cries.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I can’t sorry Lex. Another time, maybe?”</p>
<p>She sticks her bottom lip out, the way she used to, the way that would get Callum to do anything she wanted. Ben used to tease him about being wrapped around her little finger - he supposes he can’t let that happen any more. “You used to be around ours all the time.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I’ve been really busy and all that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you love daddy no more?”</p>
<p>“Lexi,” Ben says in a warning tone but Callum holds up a hand to quiet him. </p>
<p>“Course I love your daddy,” Callum tells her, looking into Ben’s eyes when he steps in close to both of them. He has his hand on Lexi’s back when he leans down to kiss Ben, warm and sweet and chaste - before kissing Lexi’s forehead as she grins up at him. “And I love you too, kiddo. I’ll see you soon, alright?”</p>
<p>When Callum looks back at Ben he’s as dazed as Callum feels, mouth open like he wants to say something but doesn’t know what, and wouldn’t know how. The last time he spoke to Callum he’d confessed to something so unthinkable Callum hasn’t stopped to think about it.</p>
<p>But he’s still here, isn’t he?</p>
<p>He still belongs to Ben,  no matter how hard Ben tries to fight it.</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” he says, a hand up to touch at Ben’s face. “Get home safe, yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>